gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Hard Heroes
Misheard dialogue for the film, Hard Heroes. This film has a lot of underrated misheard dialogue. Key * Steve Shannon - (Omega) * Emmett Andrews - (Speed) * Jack Simmons - (Razor) * Cody Cruze - (Thunder) * Brad Taylor - (Lightning) * Max Grand - (Edge) * Bruno Payne - (PDI) * Gage Michaels - (DHA) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * NEET. * Minute Maid. * iPad. * Bob Sapp. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Thunder (サンダー). * Lightning (ライトニング). * Omega (オメガ). * Speed (スピード). * Razor (レイザー). * Edge (エッジ). * President Dark Iwata (ダーク♂岩田社長). Languages? * English - Mason Flynt, Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor, Emmett Andrews, Jack Simmons, Max Grand, Steve Shannon and Gage Michaels Emergency Call * There's the call. (Omega) - いざ行かん♂ ** iza ikan - In a hurry♂. * You know what we gotta do. (Speed) - 昨日みたいに♂ ** kinou mitai ni - Like yesterday♂. * I know what I'd rather be doing. (Razor) - 機能帯♂が歪む・・・(不満げ) ** kinou-tai♂ga yugamu (fuman-ge) - The functional♂band is distorted... (Dissatisfied). * (Door sound effect) - いいよー ** ii yo - OK. * (Door sound effect 2) - うにょ～ん ** unyo~n - Unyo~n. Mission Briefing * So what's up? (Razor) - 正月は？ ** shougatsu wa? - New Year? * Who needs us? (Razor) - ニートです ** niitodesu - I'm a NEET. *** NEET is an acronym that stands for "Not in Education, Employment, or Training". It refers to a person who is unemployed, not in school or vocational training. * Beats me. (Speed) - ミニッツメイド？ ** minittsumeido? - Minute Maid? *** Minute Maid is a product line of beverages, usually associated with lemonade or orange juice. * What's the emergency? (Omega) - いつでもいいですし… ** itsu demo iidesushi... - It's always OK... * I thought you'd know. (Speed) - iPad要るの？ ** aipaddo iru no? - Do you need an iPad? * No, hope it's something good though. (Omega) - 俺ら、力使い切って・・・ / ボブ・サップ、ゲイだ / どうしようもできないぞ ** orera, ryoku tsukaikitte - We've used all our strength... ** bobu sappu, geida - Bob Sapp is gay. *** Robert Malcolm Sapp is an American professional wrestler, actor, and former American football player best known for his career as a kickboxer and mixed martial artist. ** dou shiyou mo dekinai zo - I can't help it. * It's Thunder and Lightning. (Lightning) - ルージュが復活だと・・・・ ** ruuju ga fukkatsuda to... - If Rouge is resurrected... * I don't care if it's John, Paul, George, or Ringo. You're late. (Razor) - or ニート ** or niito - Or NEET. * Hey, we're here, we're ready, so we're a minute late. '''Where's the action? (Thunder) - 1st part: お冷、多めに / 2nd part: つまみがない！ ** 1st part: ohiya, oume ni - Cold, extra. ** 2nd part: tsumami ga nai! - There is no knob! * You ladies wanna be full-fledge members of the Stud Squad? '''Be on time! (Razor) - BE　安泰 ** be antai - Be Antai. * Hello, Stud Squad, I'm pleased you responded to my call. (PDI) - どうも皆さん・・・ ** doumo mina-san - Thanks, everyone... * The name is Payne, Bruno Payne. (PDI) - My name is ペイン、ぷるるんペイン ** my name is pein, pururun pein - My name is Pain, Pururun Pain. * That's correct, with the envy of the world's scientific''' community'. Our technology is priceless, many would kill to get it. (PDI) - 黄緑 ** kimidori - Yellowish green. * '''I say we do it!' (Speed) - アイスでも食おうや ** aisu demo kuou ya - Eat it with ice. * Yeah, we know where your mind is. (Razor) - いや、飲もうやマヨネーズ ** iya, nomou ya mayoneezu - No, let's drink and mayonnaise. * I've never heard of this Die Hard but we can't take any chances. (Omega) - いや、マヨネーズはダイ♂ハード ** iya, mayoneezu wa dai♂haado - No, mayonnaise is Die♂Hard. Climax * C'mon guys, snap out of it! (Thunder) - もう解散なんです！ ** mou kaisan'na ndesu - It's already disbanded! * Take that fucker! (Thunder) - 先輩のバカー！ ** senpai no bakaa - Senior's fool! * Alright bad guys everywhere! Let's get ready to rumble! (Thunder) - 来調までのフラグを～！ ** ki-chou made no furagu o~ - The flag until next season~! Category:Soramimi - Subpage